Kingdom Hearts, Part Three: Endgame
Kingdom Hearts, Part Three: Endgame is the eighth and final official story in author William Raymer's Chipmunk Tour Saga series of stories (and the third and final installment in the three-part series-ending Kingdom Hearts trilogy). Writing on this story began and ended in 2009. It is a cross-over between Alvin and the Chipmunks and nearly every TV show or movie series encountered in the entire Saga. This story also marks the first significant appearance of Studio Ghibli Sentai Ohranger (later Ghibli Sentai Yumeranger) since A Goofy Wedding: The Ultimate Disney Fanfic. In addition, this story features a brief excerpt from the first chapter of The Big Debut, the first story in William Raymer's followup series to the C.T.S., Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation. Synopsis The Trimaxion Drone Ship (hereafter referred to as Max) is racing to Earth in order to head off the planet-sized Transformer Unicron. Upon their arrival on Earth's moon, they find that Optimus Prime had been brought back to life through the combined powers of the Zeo Crystal and the Mystic Mother, source of all good magic. Brittany then starts speaking in Stargazer Starheart's voice about the "Kingdom Hearts," the six guiding principles by which good triumphs over evil (hope, love, courage, justice, passion and friendship). Ryan Evans has an idea to "charge the powers of these Kingdom Heart thingies." And so, the next day, Ryan and fiance Kelsi Nielsen are married. However, before the new Mr. and Mrs. Evans can go on their honeymoon, word comes that Unicron has entered the Terran system. A brief space battle between Team Chipmunk and Unicron ensues, allowing Team Chipmunk to enter the innards of the evil Transformer. During their investigation, we learn the identity of the Huntsman, the being responsible for the theft of the All Spark and the murder of a Marine Corps officer during said theft (Kingdom Hearts, Part One: Turnabout Intruder): Thrax, the evil son of the purified Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. Unicron is destroyed by the powers of the Matrix of Leadership, which had been retrieved by the now-Rodimus from Galvatron. However, Thrax survives Unicron's destruction, requiring the four teams of Power Rangers making up Team Chipmunk to call upon their Chipmunk Megazords, which Optimus Prime becomes Omega Prime. However, Thrax is able to put down all four Chipmunk Megazords and nearly kill Omega Prime. Jason Archer sends a mental image across the voids of space, encouraging all of Team Chipmunk's allies to donate their energy to power up the Kingdom Hearts. The energy comes in droves, allowing Jason to merge with Omega Prime to become Burning Hearts Omega Prime. B.H. Omega Prime is ultimately able to destroy Thrax and bring peace back to the universe. As things begin to get back to normal for the members of Team Chipmunk, Jason and Melinda Crosby are finally married, and-most importantly-we learn the meaning of Stargazer's final words to Brittany ("The key words here, Alvin, are: 'new life'"). Nine months later, Brittany gives birth to a baby girl she names Stargazer Cerulean Miller-Seville. So ends the Chipmunk Tour Saga. [[The Big Debut|It is now the Next Generation's turn...]] Chipmunk Tour Trivia For reasons similar to parts of Chipmunk Tour Saga Books 3, 4, 6 and 7, portions of Kingdom Hearts, Part Three: Endgame were edited in 2009. This was because William Raymer had severed all ties to actress-singer-songwriter Joanna Pacitti following Pacitti's disqualification from the reality television series American Idol. Pacitti was replaced by Kylie Styles, a character from the television series Power Rangers: DinoThunder. Pacitti is in the process of reinstatement to the Chipmunk Tour Saga-William Raymer is re-editing the C.T.S. stories for The Seville Library, a repository for Alvin and the Chipmunks fan fiction. Also, each story in the Kingdom Hearts trilogy is named after the final episode of a Star Trek television series (this is to reflect that the Kingdom Hearts trilogy is the "final episode" of the C.T.S.): *''Kingdom Hearts, Part One: Turnabout Intruder''- "Turnabout Intruder," the final episode of Star Trek: The Original Series *''Kingdom Hearts, Part Two: What You Leave Behind''- "What You Leave Behind", the final episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *''Kingdom Hearts, Part Three: Endgame''- "Endgame", the final episode of Star Trek: Voyager External links * [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4824658/1/Chipmunk_Tour_Saga_Endgame Kingdom Hearts, Part Three: Endgame on FanFiction.net] Category:Crossovers Category:Chipmunk Tour Saga stories Category:Fan Fiction Category:Kingdom Hearts